disney_vacationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kouzzina
kouzzina002.jpg|Outside from the Boardwalk kouzzina-dining-room.jpg|Kouzzina's dining room Kouzzina is Cat Cora's restaurant on the Boardwalk. This place is a table service restaurant. It serves breakfast and dinner. It was easily tied as our favorite place to eat. Breakfast Menu Great Beginnings Steel Cut Oatmeal - with Bananas, walnuts, and Honey-drizzle $6.99 Warm Honey-Pecan Cinnamon Roll '$5.49 '''Seasonal Fruit Bowl '$8.99 Entrees (Egg dishes prepared with Greek Extra Virgin Olive Oil) '''Turkey-Sweet Potato Hash - with Two Eggs and Arugula Salad $12.99 House-cured Salmon - with capers, pickled sumac onions, feta cream cheese, sliced vine-ripened tomatoes, warm house-made pita bread $12.99 American - Two Eggs with Breakfast Potatoes and choice of Bacon or Chicken Sausage $12.49 Stacked Kouzzina Breakfast - Two Poached Eggs, Kalamata Olive Toast, Artichoke Spread, and Sweet Potato Hash with choice of Bacon or Chicken Sausage $12.49 Breakfast Skillet '''- served with eggs, Pequillo peppers, Nueske's bacon, onions, and Greek cheese topped with arugula $14.49 '''Spinach, Tomato, and Feta Scrambled Eggs - served with Breakfast Potatoes with choice of Bacon or Chicken Sausage $12.49 ' ' Country French Toast '''- Grilled Fig and Anise bread with apple-fig compote and your choice of Bacon or Chicken Sausage $11.99 '''Classic Golden Waffle - with Whipped Mascarpone Cheese, Honey, and Chopped Pecans and choice of Bacon or Chicken Sausage $10.49 Blueberry Granola Pancakes - with choice of Bacon or Chicken Sausage $11.99 Greek Yogurt and Fresh Berries '''- House-made Granola $8.99 Sides '''Bacon or Chicken Sausage $4.99 Sweet Potato Hash $5.49 Breakfast Potatoes $5.49 Non-Alcoholic Specialties Glowing Character Punch - Minute Maid Light Lemonade Punch served in a souvenir cup with a glowing Disney character clip-on light $6.99 Frappe - A refreshing chilled blend of Coffee, Milk, and Natural Sugar served over Ice $3.99 Kouzzina Press Pot Coffee (regular or decaf) - Enjoy the robust and unique flavors of this signature blend coffee available only at Kouzzina! $6.79 each pot (Serves Two) Mega-Berry Smoothie - Raspberry Puree and Nonfat Yogurt blended with Odwalla Berries GoMega $4.99 All Natural Lemonade - topped with wildberry foam $4.19 Freshly Brewed Joffrey's Coffee $2.79 Specialty Beverages White Superfruit Sangria - certified organic. Glass $9.00 Pitcher $28.00 Bloody Mary - Kouzzina's version of this spicy classic $6.75 Dinner Menu Wine Flights Share the discovery of food and wine pairing through these wine flights which are designed to make the Kouzzina dining experience very special. (Three 2-ounce pours for tasting) 'Cat Flight' - Cat Cora's Own "Coranation" Wines $17.00 Coranation, Chardonnay, Russian River Coranation, Pinot Noir, Sonoma Coast Coranation, Cabernet Savignon, Alexander Valley ---- Greek Isles Flight $13.00 Thema Sauvignon Blanc, Assyrtiko, Greece Elios, Greece Lefkos, Atalanti Valley ---- California Fruit Bombs $16.00 Clayhouse Adobe White, Central Coast Uvaggio Moscato, California Conundrum, California ---- Blood of Bacchus $15.00 Boutari Kretikos, Greece Chateau Harlaftis Stamata, Nemea Tsantali Rapsani, Greece ---- Mezze - Appetizers ' Kouzzina Sampler' - $17.99 Choice of two, along with marinated olives, dolmades, tzatziki, hummus and pita: Spicy Gulf Prawns, Greek Lamb Meatballs in sauce, or Pork Souvlaki Crisp Calamari and Lemon - Coated in three Flours with smoked tomato and onion salsa $13.99 Sauteed Shrimp with Garlic and Herbs served over Warm Spiced Hummus and pita $13.99 ' Kouzzina Spreads' - Chickpea Hummus, Charred Eggplant and Tzatziki with warm pita $9.99 Goat Cheese Sto Fourno - Baked Goat Cheese, Pequillo Peppers, Kalamata Olives, Artichoke Hearts, and Greek Olive Oil $8.49 Spanakopita - trspinach pies of spinach, feta, leeks and dill $8.49 House-made Dolmades - rolled grape leaves with rice, dill and lemon $8.49 Soupes kai Salates - Soup and Salad Avgolemono - Traditional Egg-lemon Soup with Chicken and Orzo $7.49 Spiro's Greek Salad - Vine-ripened Tomatoes, Cucumbers, Red Onions, Kalamata Olives, and Feta $8.49 House Salad -seasonal lettuces with vine-ripe tomatoes and cucumbers in a thyme-honey vinaigrette $7.49 Piato - Entrees ' Kouzzina Trio' - Tasting size portions of Greek-style Lasagna, Char-grilled Lamb Burger, and Cinnamon-stewed Chicken with Orzo $23.99 Oak-fired Pork Tenderloin - with smoked tomato relish, feta-zucchini spoon bread and seasonal vegetables $29.49 Cinnamon-stewed Chicken - with Tomatoes, Herbed Orzo, topped with Greek Cheese $24.99 Traditional Whole Fish - (upon availability) Pan-roasted with Braised Greens, Greek Olives, Fennel, and Smoked Chili - Market Price Slow-cooked Lamb Shank - served with Oven-baked Gigantes Beans and Lamb Jus $29.99 Fisherman's Stew - Scallops, seasonal Fish, Shellfish, Fennel, Grilled Bread, and Ouzo Butter $25.99 Wood-grilled Steak - with fresh Herb Saltsa, seasonal vegetables and Kouzzina Potatoes $34.99 Pastitsio - Greek-style Lasagna - with Pasta, Cinnamon-stewed Meat Sauce, and Greek Cheese Bechamel $21.99 Braised Short Ribs - over smoked Feta-mashed potatoes and seasonal vegetables $27.99 Briami - Oven-roasted Vegetables - with Oregano and Greek Cheese served with Herbed Orzo $19.99 Pikilia - Sides Kouzzina Garlic Rosemary Potatoes $5.99 Herbed Orzo Pasta with Greek Olive Oil and Cheese $5.99 Sauteed Brussels Sprouts - with a Brown Butter Vinaigrette, Caper, and Cheese $6.99 Oven-baked Gigantes Beans - with Tomato Sauce and Olive Oil $6.99 Sauteed Farmhouse Greens - with Toasted Garlic $5.99 Smoked Feta Mashed '$5.99 Desserts ' Galaktoboureko - Semolina Custard in Baked Phyllo Dough and Vanilla-Praline Gelato $7.99 Baklava - Traditional Walnut and Cinnamon Pastry with Pistachio Gelato $9.49 Chocolate Budino Cake - Warm Molten Chocolate with Whipped Sweet Cream $8.49 Loukoumades - Freshly Made Greek Doughnuts drizzled with Warm Honey $7.49 No Sugar Greek Cheesecake - with seasonal fruit compote $7.49 Seasonal Fruit Bowl $8.99 Beverages Coke, Diet Coke, Coca-Cola Zero, Sprite, Barq's Root Beer, or Minute Maid Light Pomegranate Lemonade $2.99 Freshly Brewed Joffrey's Coffee $2.79 Kouzzina Press Pot Coffee - Enjoy the robust and unique flavors of this signature blend coffee available only at Kouzzina! $6.79 each pot (Serves Two) Cappuccino $3.89 Espresso $3.39 Caffé Latte $3.89 Assorted Hot Teas $2.19 Glowing Character Punch - Minute Maid Light Lemonade Punch served in a souvenir cup with a glowing Disney character clip-on light $6.99 Mega-Berry Smoothie - Raspberry Puree and Nonfat Yogurt blended with Odwalla Berries GoMega $4.99 All Natural Lemonade - topped with wildberry foam $4.19 Specialty Beverages Red Superfruit Sangria - certified organic. Glass $9.00 Pitcher $28.00 Cat's Ouzo-tini -''' $9.75 'Kouzzina-rita '- $10.50 'Sparkling Poinsettia - '$12.25 'Greek Island Iced Tea '$9.75 '''Metaxa Ouzo $9.25 Beer Mythos Lager '''$6.25 '''Alfa Lager $6.25